Harry Potter's Sixth Year
by donalddeutsch
Summary: Ok heres a new idea for me. This is going to be my idea of what Harry's Sixth year is going to be like. This is just going to be a normal story, no weird side ideas. It will be a romance between our four favorite people, but no weddings, no pregnancies


**Harry Potter's Sixth Year**

Chapter One: Summer Break

After Harry went off with his relatives from Kings Cross Station, he found himself going into a funk over his godfathers death at the end of the last school year. He was just going through the motions of everyday life. Even his usually clueless relatives, the Dursleys, noticed his change in attitude. They weren't complaining, he was doing everything that they asked of him with out any complaints, and he was actually quite pleasant with them, even tho a bit glum. His Aunt tried to approach him one day during the summer asking what was wrong, but all she got was a "nothing Aunt Petunia, thank you for checking up on me." He gave her a small smile then went back to the gardening that he was doing.

His friends were also noticing that something was up, because all his letters were basically the same. "I am doing fine. No I don't blame myself for Sirius's death. When can I come over for the summer? The Dursley's are actually treating me with some respect this summer. Thank you for your last letter. Harry." They were all that short and sweet, he kept his promise in writing every three days to let the order know that everything was ok. They were getting a little bit worried that something was wrong with him, but they didn't know what. Dumbledore decided that they needed to get him out of there immediately, so he sent Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks to pick him up.

There was a knock on the front door of #4 Privet Drive that second Saturday of summer break. Petunia Dursley opened the door and saw two very different people, one was a tall brown haired man that wore a pair of faded blue jeans, and a pull over sweater. He also wore a leather bomber jacket and combat boots, this was Remus Lupin. The lady was around 5 inches shorter than him, had bubble gum pink hair, and green eyes, she wore a simple summer dress with her hair up in a pony tail, and a pair of pink trainers. This of course was Nymphadora Tonks, Tonks to her friends and anyone else she knew. "Good morning Mrs. Dursley, my name is Remus Lupin and This is Nymphadora Tonks, we are here to pick up Harry for the rest of the summer." The man had a ready smile and didn't look like a freak as her husband would call them. Even tho the lady looked a bit weird with the pink hair, she looked normal in every other way.

"Mr. Lupin, Ms. Tonks, would you please come inside. I will go get Harry for you." Petunia was extremely nervous and fidgety as she led the two into the living room and went upstairs to get her nephew.

Lupin and Tonks sat on the couch looking at each other, when there was a loud roar coming from the upstairs and a very rotund man came barreling downstairs yelling, "what are you freaks doing in my house? Get out now, I will not tolerate your kind in my house." He looked like he was turning beet red and was very pissed off.

Vernon Dursley did the wrong thing next, he tried to throw Remus Lupin out of the house physically. Lupin got a bit mad to say the least. He stood his ground and grabbed Vernon Dursley by the collar of his shirt and threw him against the nearest wall. "You will not lay a hand on me again sir, or next time I will not be so nice." Lupin growled this part out, and Tonks had her wand trained on the man with a look of being totally pissed off.

Harry and Petunia came downstairs at this time to see Vernon slumped up against the wall, and the lady pointing her wand at him very pissed off. The man was standing over him like he had just said something to him, and Vernon was cowering at the man. "What happened here, I want an explanation." Petunia was about to explode at the sight, but also saw the wand in the ladies hand and didn't want to get on the wrong end of that.

"I am sorry Mrs. Dursley, but your husband put his hands on me in a threatening manner, and I threw him against the wall. He will be a little sore when he wakes up, but he will be alright. Are you ready to go Harry?" Lupin gave him a winning smile, and offered his hand to shake.

"I understand that you had to defend yourself Mr. Lupin, but please leave and don't come back. He will be pissed off even more now. If you can, can you please try to make it so Harry won't have to come back here anymore. Vernon will most certainly want to get revenge on him next summer. I know that this sounds like I'm being nice, but he is the only thing I have left from my sister. I may not like what you are, but I cannot say that I don't love Harry, because he is my nephew. I hope that everything goes well for you Harry, and have a great life. I hope that you defeat that mad man that took your parents and my sister away from you." She then did something that was very unexpected, she hugged Harry.

As they were leaving, Petunia called out for them to wait a second. "I just remembered that I have something for you Harry, I was going to give it to you for your birthday, but since you won't be here at that time, I will give it to you now." Harry, Lupin and Tonks looked puzzled as they watched her go down to the basement to get something. When she came back up 10 minutes later, she was carrying a big cardboard box and handed it to Harry. "These are some of your Great Grandmothers things that were meant to be given to the first born Great Grand Child that was of wizard born. I had hoped that Dudley would have been a wizard, but it looks like it was you. Yes I do know more about your world than I have ever put out to you. I am sorry Harry, but it was Vernon, he never liked your kind, and he made me forget about your world forever. I hope you can forgive me, and please write every so often so I can know what's happening in your life." She gave Harry another hug and he hugged her back.

"I promise I will write Aunt Petunia, and thank you for giving this to me. If you ever need anything, like a place to live, or some help, please feel free to let me know."

"How am I supposed to do that Harry? I don't have a way of getting a hold of you, and Vernon would never let me get an owl to send posts that way." Petunia looked at Harry with questioning eyes.

Harry looked at Lupin and Tonks, and they nodded that it would be ok. "If you ever need to get a hold of me Aunt Petunia, go down to Mrs. Figgs house and she will know how to get a hold of me. She is part of my world, and she has been here mostly keeping an eye on me all these years. I will let her know that you know about her now, and that you will come to her to send letters or in case of an emergency to get a hold of me. If you would like, I will send all my correspondences to you through her, so that Uncle Vernon won't get a hold of them." Harry smiled at her when he said this.

"I think that would be better. I have always thought that she might have been part of your world, but was never sure. It is great to know that there is a way to get in contact with you. Take care Harry, and have a good life."

Harry picked up the box and Hedwigs owl cage, while Lupin and Tonks carried his trunk. They went out the door, and down the street a little ways away from everyone prying eyes, where they took a port key to the Burrow.

When he reached the Burrow, he rushed by a red head that threw her arms around him and gave him a big crushing hug. "I can't breath Gin." Harry laughed as she let up on the hug, and blushed the famous Weasley red.

"It's so good to see you again Harry, I have missed you so much so far this summer. I know that it's only been a couple of weeks since the end of the term, but I don't really know what is going on. Let's get your stuff up to Ron's room, then we can go down and get some lunch. Ron is off with Hermoine and her parents this summer, on a trip to France. It seems that she had been able to ask one of her friends to go with her, and well since she has loved him for the last couple of years, she thought you wouldn't mind if she asked him. You don't do you? I mean I may not be Hermoine, but I am your friend also." She looked up at him with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"Oh I don't know Gin, spending the hole summer with someone who's like my sister in France, or spending with the girl that I think the world of. I think I will take the burrow any day. Any way I know that Ron has liked her that way for some time also, hopefully when they get back, they will be a couple," and maybe we will be also Harry thought. He gave her a big grin and took her arm in his as he led her into the house with his trunks and box floating behind him. He wasn't thinking about the death of his godfather anymore and he was happy to be back at one of two places that he could call home. When he entered the kitchen, he was ambushed by Mrs. Weasley with a hug and telling him that he could put his trunk and stuff in Ron's room, but to come back here quickly so he could eat. Harry and Ginny could be heard laughing on there way upstairs taking Harry's trunk up.

"You know Harry, I have been thinking about you ever since we left the Department of Mysteries. I think that you are one of the brightest and most brilliant people I have ever met." The next thing that she said was mumbled and Harry wasn't sure he heard her right. She said "iloveyouHarry."

"What was that Gin, I didn't catch it?"

"I said that I love you Harry, and I have always loved you since I first met you during your first year when you were a little boy that didn't know how to get onto the platform for the train. I thought that it was only a crush at first, but I know now that it wasn't." She looked up into his sparkling Emerald Green eyes and saw a ray of hope for her. She saw that he wasn't laughing at her or even looking like he was mad at her. In fact she found that he had a tear in them, but not a tear of sadness. A tear of joy.

"I love you also Gin, I don't know when I first stopped thinking of you as Ron's little sister, and as the young woman that you are, but I have." He lifted her head with his hand and placed a sweet kiss on her lips that lingered a bit. "Shall we go down to lunch and tell your mom?" Harry gave her one of the lopsided grins that Ron was known for.

"Sure, but can I have one more kiss please." She leant up and kissed him one more time, this time it was a little more intense and there was more passion in it. "I love you Harry Potter, and I will always love you. I will never leave you, and I hope that one day after we are both done with schooling and our training, that I will become Mrs. Harry James Potter, and we will live happily ever after and raise a whole brood of Potters." She kissed him again, and then they separated and went downstairs holding hands.

When they got downstairs, they were both smiling, and Mrs. Weasley could tell that there was a change in there relationship for the better. She was smiling when she saw them holding hands and smiling. "So I guess you two have finally admitted your feelings for each other. Yes I knew that you two would get together some day, but I am glad that it happened sooner than later. Ok you two, come and eat your lunch, then you two can have the day to be together to do anything that you want." She smiled as she watched the two of them staring into each others eyes while they ate.

"You want to walk down to the village and go see a movie Harry? I here that there is a good comedy going on now. Maybe we can catch an early showing and then get some dinner at one of the restaurant there."

"Anything you want to do Gin, it all sounds good to me. What's the movie showing?" Harry sounded really enthused. He was never able to go to the movies while living with the Dursley's and was looking forward to it.

"(insert any good 90's comedy movie here, because I don't remember any) is showing right now. I here that it is a good one. If we leave after lunch, we should make it there in time for the 2 o'clock showing." Ginny was practically hopping up and down in her seat, she has never taken any of her dates there before, and she was so excited.

"Well I think that it is a great idea. Mrs. Weasley we won't be here for dinner tonight, but I will have her home at a descent hour, I promise you that."

"We trust you Harry, just be safe while your there." She gave them both a hug, and sent them off on there way. "Have fun you two, and enjoy the show." She watched as the two of them walked out of the house and down to the village holding hands. "I know that the two of you are meant for each other, and that everything works out for the best." She went to the floo and told her husband what had happened that day, about how Harry and Ginny were now a couple. She also told him hat they wouldn't be home for dinner that night, because they just left on there first date. "Our little girl is growing up Arthur, and I am so happy. I'm happy that it's Harry that has her heart. We know that he deserves love, and that he will do everything in his will to protect her." She was smiling as she said this and said good bye to her husband. She then went about her day cleaning the house and getting things ready for dinner.

A/N: The movie and dinner are next chapter, I hope that you like. —Donald


End file.
